


No fogo, Na escuridão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sabia que o plano não iria funcionar</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fogo, Na escuridão

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante o episódio The End. Contem cenas não gráficas de sexo.

Castiel sabia que o plano não iria funcionar, podia ver que o Dean do passado também tinha suas dúvidas e que o Dean do presente tinha certeza. Ser usado como isca, ao entrar em sua cabana ele se pergunta o que vai acontecer depois ,ele perdera seus poderes mas ainda não tinha uma alma humana , humanos quando morrem vão para o céu ou para o inferno, se esse fosse o caso sabia que para ele céu não seria uma opção. O que acontece com anjos após a morte lhe foi dito para não pensar nisso e por bilhões de anos ele não o fizera como o soldado obediente que uma vez fora ,até onde podia ver não havia após para eles, deixar de existir ou praticamente não existir parado em um limbo de escuridão eterna. Ele pode ouvir batidas bruscas na porta após alguns minutos ,Dean com certeza, só não sabe qual deles e qual deles seria pior. O Dean do passado era mais fraco, ele tinha dúvidas, ele não estaria disposto a sacrificar os outros, ele ainda se via principalmente como o irmão mais velho de Sam. Castiel gostava mais do Dean do passado mas era quase doloroso ver cada detalhezinho idiota que ele tinha e que o outro Dean perdera nos últimos cinco anos. Não era ele na porta e ri quando percebe isso.

"Você vai usar a sua cantada última noite na Terra em mim, sério ?" Castiel diz entretido.

Dean não responde, apenas o beija e o joga contra a cama.

Suas orgias eram simples, corpo contra corpo, prazer e depois voltar para a realidade, algo mais como uma das funções corporais que ele já se acostumara a ter ,não ocupava mais seus pensamentos do que os atos de urinar ou comer (na verdade pensava um pouco mais em comer porque o apocalipse tornara os hambúrgueres bem menos disponíveis). Com Dean sexo era diferente, era complicado, destrutivo e intensamente emocional. Antes podia também ser classificado como algo que lhe trazia pura felicidade, quando era apenas ele e Dean tentando parar o apocalipse, quando ainda havia esperança. Nos últimos anos não fora assim, das vezes que acontecera era no meio de discussões que tinham, vindo de medo, raiva , necessidade e desespero. Ele toma seu corpo ,sussurra em seu ouvido mil palavras em linguas esquecidas sobre amor, ódio e devoção e mantém seus olhos fixos nos dele até o fim.

Dean coloca suas roupas sem olhar ou falar nada com ele, nada de tão incomum assim e nem o incomoda tanto não consegue pensar em nada que o outro teria para lhe dizer, mas aparentemente Dean tem uma opinião diferente já que assim que chega na porta ele diz sem se virar para encará-lo :

"Eu sinto muito Cas"

"Por sexo ? Você tá ficando puritano depois de velho"

"Não por isso"

"Porque então ? "

"Por tudo"

Castiel não sabe como responder a isso mas antes que tenha a chance de pensar em algo Dean já vai embora. Ele espera que o outro Dean volte para o passado e mude as coisas, que o mundo não acabe ,que ele se torne uma pessoa diferente e principalmente que Dean não mude jamais. Mas isso tudo é hipotético. Ele continua indo em frente para ajudar o Dean do seu presente ,servir de isca e provavelmente morrer, ele diz para si mesmo que se não fosse pelo efeito das drogas ele estaria correndo dali para se salvar, mas até em sua mente as palavras soam ridículas de tão falsas ,se estivesse sóbrio ainda iria para lá, se ainda fosse um anjo também, iria morrer em algumas horas então pelo menos devia ser honesto consigo mesmo , era a única constante naquele mundo onde tudo havia mudado, por aquele homem arrogante que o máximo que lhe dera fora um apelido e que ele agora detestava quase tanto quanto o amava ele faria tudo de novo e de novo. Fora amaldiçoado desde que o conhecera ,iria sempre acabar daquele jeito, por Dean ele iria para o fogo do inferno ou para a escuridão do nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
